In light of a building frame structures, such as houses, buildings, electrical wires are deployed after the structure is built, and the applicable codes require that the electrical wire must be secured to the beams using u-shape nails.
When an electrical wire is installed in a building structure, it is stretched out and secured onto the structure as illustrated in FIG. 1-1 Prior Art. If this electrical wire was cut as illustrated in FIG. 1-2 Prior Art, or need to connect an extra electrical wire to an existing wire as illustrated in FIG. 1-3 Prior Art.
Unfortunately, the stretched and secured wire in the existing structure normally does not provide spare length for twisting together in the reparation as illustrated in FIG. 1-3 Prior Art. parts 1 and 2. A portion of electrical wire (3), about a foot long, has to be added and other parts have to be purchased separately for the reparation. The following listed parts are needed:                Two net work boxes, 39 cents for each=$0.78        Electrical wire, $8.52 per 15 ft=$8.52        Two net work box covers, $1.29 for ea=$2.58        A bag of wing twists (25 pieces per bag)=$2.60The total cost of the material will be approximately $14.481. The process of the job is described below. Price is collected from Lowes at 35425 Enchanted Pkwy S Federal Way, Wash. 98003, March 2013        As illustrated in FIG. 1-3 Prior Art, the repairing such a cutting electrical wire, about ½ an inch of the insulator on the ends of the wires needs stripped off, twisted, and held together with wing twists. Juncture boxes 1 and 2 contain the twisting connections of the electrical wires. Part 3 is the portion of electrical wires that need to be added between the two juncture boxes to extend the length of the wires so that they can be twisted together by wing twists. Part 4 is the input electrical wire. Part 5 is the output of the electrical wire. Part 6 is the new electrical wire connected to an existing electrical wire.        
This repairing and connecting method would be costly and time consuming for home owners and electrical technicians. Also, the electrical wire would easily get loose and might arc to cause fire.
The invention of the Electrical Connector Box (ECB) will provide a more secure and easier way to repair a broken electrical wire, or connect an electrical wire to an existing electrical wire. It is a better way to eliminate the arcing of a loose electrical connection. It also can be used to extent or to branch electrical wire to a new location.